starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Keyan Farlander
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Agamar | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Lucky | functie = Rebel Pilot | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} 180px|thumb|Keyan in Home One Keyan Farlander was een heroïsche piloot van de Rebel Alliance die beide aanvallen op de Death Stars overleefde. Biografie Keyan Farlander werd in de stad Tondatha op Agamar geboren in de Lahara Sector. Keyan woonde er met zijn ouders en zus op een Mugruebe ranch. Hoewel hij eerst onverschillig was ten opzichte van de New Order, veranderde hij helemaal van gedacht na een aanval van het Empire. Toen Keyan was gaan racen in een Binka bos, voerde het Empire een aanval uit op de stad. De Mugruebe ranch van zijn ouders werd geraakt door een inslag van een bom en Keyans beide ouders kwamen om het leven. Keyans zuster werd gewond in deze aanval Farlander trok vervolgens naar de hoofdstad Calna Muun, waar hij zich aansloot bij de Agamar Resistance, een van de vroeger rebellenbewegingen. Toen Mon Mothma Agamar bezocht om er de bevolking toe te spreken, was dit de laatste stap die nodig was om de Alliance te vervoegen. Keyan liet zijn zuster herstellen bij zijn oom en tante op Oorn Tchis. Farlander schreef zich in als een piloot en deed dienst aan boord van de Independence. In dit schip kreeg Farlander zijn opleiding en moest hij verschillende stappen doorstaan, waaronder deelnemen aan simulaties van historische missies. Tijdens zijn eerste missie moest hij het Corellian Corvette Talon lamleggen zodat het kon worden binnengedrongen om belangrijke holodocumenten te ontvreemden. Farlander was een veteraan van talloze vroege Alliance missies toen hij op Yavin 4 belandde. Zo hielp hij ook mee om de Imperial-class Star Destroyer Intrepid te vernietigen. Op Base One gaf hij Luke Skywalker een spoedcursus in het besturen van de X-Wing. Farlander zelf vloog in een Y-Wing Starfighter in Gold Squadron. Keyan Farlander zou de enige overlevende piloot zijn uit Gold Squadron na de Battle of Yavin. Ook al kreeg hij geen medaille voor zijn prestaties, Farlanders naam werd steeds beter gekend bij de Alliance. Na de Battle of Yavin kondigden er zich alweer missies aan, zoals het vernietigen van een opslagruimte van het Empire in de Hollan D1 Sector. Tijdens deze aanval gebruikte Farlander en zijn piloten gestolen schepen van Ghorin in de aanval zodat deze in nauwe schoentjes kwam te staan. Farlander diende ook op Hoth waar hij hielp om Echo Base te evacueren. Farlanders ervaring zorgde ervoor dat hij vaak als testpiloot werd gebruikt om nieuwe Starfighters uit te testen als de A-Wing Starfighter en de B-Wing Starfighter. Luke ontdekte ook dat Keyan Force Sensitive was. Tijdens de briefing over de Battle of Endor op Home One was Keyan Farlander aanwezig. Farlander droeg een rood flightsuit en vloog tijdens het gevecht in een B-Wing. Farlander overleefde ook zijn tweede confrontatie met een Death Star. Achter de Schermen *Farlander is het hoofdpersonage uit spellen als Star Wars: X-Wing en de daaraan gekoppelde uitbreidingen. *Farlander werd eerst geïdentificeerd als een overlevende Y-Wing Piloot en later door Leland Chee op Facebook bevestigd als de piloot op de foto. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Y-Wing *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *The Farlander Papers *Star Wars: X-Wing *X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons category:Agamarians category:Rebel Alliance Pilots